childoftimefandomcom-20200213-history
Pendea
__FORCETOC__ Pendea is the Goddess of Time, intelligence and support. There is a marble statue of her in the town Pandella which was named in honour of her. She is married to Lumen, and has two children: Sienam and Cynthia (the latter's father was Morsuin). History Pendea was born of the river at the beginning of time. She was admired by both Lumen and Morsuin and they fought over her. Lumen created a sun to give her light. Moruin gave her a moon, also for light. Pendea adored them both, but could see darkness in Morsuin heart causing her to choose Lumen. She wedded him, and bore him one child, Sienam, who was the goddess of conjuring, summoning and anima. She also created plants and trees, as the world was bare. From the first tree, a spirit arose. Sylva, goddess of nature and wood-craft. Sylva made animal models out of wood, and Pendea blessed them, causing them to enter reality. She also made an extra day, that fell every 4 years, creating a leap year. This was for Sylva to give her gift, a wooden phoenix, to Fornax. This was Ignavis, god of phoenixes, rebirth and leap years. Medluna appeared, and it was here that she met Morsuin for the second time in her life whilst she was visiting Luna. He still saw her beauty and gave her more attention than Lumen would give. It was hundreds of centuries after their first encounter, and she betrayed Lumen by giving birth to Cynthia May, a child with incredible power. She was disgusted with herself momentarily and couldn't bear the truth, so she stripped the baby of godly power and gave her to Sarah May so the identity would remain secret. Lumen was never meant to find out. But she realised in the short week that she spent with Moruin that she did love him, more so than Lumen. She tried to express this to the god of darkness, but he was so deeply upset that he found only anger, as Pendea was bound to Lumen by law, his love and power. 'Appearance' Pendea usually appears with long chestnut brown or silvery hair. She can't change her eye colour, and they always remain stormy grey. She dresses simply in a pure white dress, or sometimes a floaty blue or golden gown. She carries a delicate hourglass, and sometimes is seen with a pink flower in her hair. Her skin is either slightly tanned or pale and brings out her eyes beautifully. P endea is often seen with an owl on her shoulder, as this is her sacred creature. Because of this, her symbolic colour is amber. She is also the giver of prophecies, and during the time when she gives a prophecy, she will be surrounded in a red mist and her eyes cloud over. Pendea does not usually wear jewellery, but if she does, it usually means something. She likes to dress according to the fashion at the time. Pendea's Anima and Sacred Animal Pendea's a nima is an owl named Sollers. His name means 'quick' in Latin, perhaps referring to him being her messenger and spy. Sollers is small, round and grey and has a clever, witty nature. He is very attatched to Pendea and often perches upon her shoulder. His eyes are the amber colour for which the goddess is known for. Sollers' name is not known by many people, but he is famous for being the owl which appears on many depictions of Pendea. He is a good luck charm, and if people see a grey owl with amber eyes, they pray to the goddess, which is supposed to bring them great wealth and prosperity. Pendea's Godly Weapon - Tempus Pendea's godly weapon is named tempus which translates as 'time' in Latin. It is a silver sw ord with amber coloured gold streaming up the hilt into the handles. Amber is her spiritual colour, and divine words are inscribed into the side. Pendea doesn't fight often, but is formiddable in battle. She uses her powers to stop time and get close to the enemy or to prevent her being wounded. Her favourite attack is a swift slash of the sword followed by a spin to catch any fiends behind her. This is known as the 'time spin' and is widely used by warriors training in Lumanta. Pendea carries her sword around as an hourglass. When it breaks, she uses the sand in it to confuse her enemy whilst she attacks. Pendea's Symbol - The Dea Pendea's symbol (known as the dea, meaning goddess) is a complicated sign, but famous for appearing almost everywhere in Pandella, and around other cities too. If you look closely, the symbol is full of meanings. The Lotus The first thing you see is the lotus flower, seated delicately on top of the hourglass. In ancient Egypt, lotus flowers were of great significance. People noticed that the plant retreated into the water at night, and then appeared back in the water at the first ray of sun. This follows the same story as Pendea. She was born in the river when Lumen walked past but when Morsuin came, she shrank back from him, knowing that there was evil in his heart. It may also show her favouring Lumen by day, and then hiding by night (to meet Morsuin, perhaps). The lotus is also shown to represent purity and fertility, as it appears fresh when it reappears in sunlight. This makes sense because Pendea is at the heart of all of the gods; she gave birth to Sienam, who had four children, and the cycle continues up to Cynthia. The Hourglass The hourglass is the second most obvious feature next to the lotus. It is in the very centre of the symbol. This represents time, as Pendea is goddess of time. It also has a deeper, darker meaning: regret. An hourglass can be tipped in two directions, up and down. Perhaps this shows that Pendea was loyal to both Lumen and Morsuin. But if an hourglass is tipped only one way, the sand all flows out and the want to reverse is bigger. The hourglass in the symbol also connects two, easily missed representations. The infinite / Owl aspect If you look closely, the hourglass unites the familiar ∞ symbol. This means infinity, which is appropriate with Pendea being goddess of time, which is everlasting. Also, with the infinity symbol in the golden colour, it also appears as a pair of owl's eyes. Pendea's anima and sacred animal is an owl. Trivia *'Pend' means 'value' in Latin, and 'Pendea' means 'depends on', which is suitable as she is the goddess of support. Category:Goddesses Category:Kingdom of Light Category:Pandella